1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate generally to wireless power delivery, and particularly to a wireless power transmitter capable of transmitting wireless power at more than one frequency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless Power Transfer Systems (WPTS) are gaining increasing popularity as convenient way to deliver power without wires or connectors. WPTS currently under development in the industry can be separated in two major classes: magnetic induction (MI) systems and magnetic resonance (MR) systems. Both types of systems include a transmitting unit and a receiving unit. Such systems can be used to power or charge mobile devices such as smartphones, among other applications.
Inductive WPTS typically operate in an allocated frequency range of several hundred kilohertz using frequency variation as a power flow control mechanism. MR WPTS typically operate on a single resonant frequency using input voltage regulation to regulate output power. In typical applications, MR WPTS operate at a frequency of 6.78 MHz.
Several industry committees such as the Wireless Power Consortium (WPC), the Power Matters Alliance (PMA), and the Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) are working on developing international standards for consumer products based on wireless power transfer. Currently, due to the difference in operating frequency, WPTS systems of different types are not interoperable. This creates complications and inconveniences to wireless system users and limits proliferation of the technology.